SWEET SIXTEEN
by GoldAngel2
Summary: After another fight with InuYasha Kagome nearing her sixteenth birthday, begins to make some decisions about her future and some difficult choices
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: this is a two chapter prequel to an upcoming multi-chaptered story I'm planning called "Darkest Hour" in which the events in here will be referred to along with various events from the anime and manga. It centers around Kagome's thoughts about continuing her double life as she reaches her sixteenth birthday and will carry over into the next story which will be written and posted in about a month. And as usual, I don't own Inu-Yasha it is the brainchild of Rumiko Takahashi_

**SWEET SIXTEEN**

**REFLECTIONS**

Kagome Higurashi sat under the goshinboku or sacred tree on her family's shrine grounds bathed in the rays of the setting sun where she was in deep thought, reflecting on the past year of her suddenly complicated life; a double life lived in two different ages, 500 years apart. She was pensive in her mood due to the fact that she was three days away from her sixteenth birthday, a passage of sorts into her nearing adulthood. And it was also due to the fact that a certain arrogant hanyou had again managed to make her angry enough to return to her own time.

Sighing, Kagome tried to calm herself down, her emotions high as she obsessed about the most recent in the year long history of disagreements between her and Inu-Yasha. And as usual, the argument had started with his own penchant for insane jealousy, unjustly accusing her of encouraging his arch rival for her affections, Kouga the confident leader of the ookami youkai who was determined to win her. Since he had kidnapped her and became smitten, Kouga had made it abundantly clear that she had full possession of his heart and he was relentless in his pursuit of her. His determination to woo her was second only to his determination to pursue and kill Naraku. This time, it was an innocent kiss that was the prelude to the latest of quarrels between her and Inu-Yasha.

It started as it usually did, with Kouga making an impromptu visit as he and his vassals crossed paths with them while they all were heading back to the village after having unsuccessfully searched for Naraku. Speeding over to her and grasping her hands, the ookami youkai okashira sweetly courted her as he always did, raising the wrath of the silver haired hanyou, who reacted in typical fashion, pushing himself between them as a barrier. Enraged and cracking his claws, Inu-Yasha made to tear his rival to shreds and Kouga with his embedded shards of the Shikon no Tama dodged the attack with ease. As always, the skirmish was quashed when Kagome had stepped between the two, scolding Inu-Yasha for his unreasonable behavior. However this time, livid, fed up and driven by his jealousy Inu-Yasha turned on her, insulting her by referring to her as a common tart who teased and was actually enjoying the battling between him and his enemy. Hurt and angered by his rash judgment, Kagome took off into the woods, running away leaving both wannabe suitors open-mouthed and hanging, just staring after her.

**_Her eyes filled with tears, Kagome ran as fast as she could, not knowing or even caring where she was going, Inu-Yasha's cruel words echoing in her head, making her cry even harder. Although she was not consciously aware, she was nearing the field where the Bone Eaters well stood and ended up right beside it._**

_**"That baka, how dare he accuse me of teasing and encouraging Kouga-kun? I just see him as a friend and he does protect me all the time. But doesn't he see that's all there is for me? That I love HIM with all my heart? No, he's too busy snapping at me, calling me names and chasing after Kikyo."**_

_**Kagome cried harder as she kept running deeper into the forest trying to put as much distance between her and Inu-Yasha as possible. She was so focused on escape that she did not notice the whirlwind that passed her and stopped right in her path, as Kouga emerged and grasped her shoulders, effectively stopping her flight.**_

_**Her eyes still blurred by her tears, Kagome reacted in fright, shrieking in protest. "Let go of me!" she demanded as she pounded at the armor and fur clad chest. She snapped her head up and saw the azure orbs in the concerned face of the handsome ookami.**_

_**"Kagome, calm down. You're safe, it's just me." Kouga's baritone reached through her dazed despair and she crumpled against him sobbing uncontrollably. His eyes widened in amazement at her sudden action, which was delightful but so unexpected.**_

_**"Oh Kouga-kun" she wailed. "I-I'm so sorry about this. Usually I can handle Inu-Yasha when he acts like a jerk. But lately I just can't take any more."**_

_**"Hush, Kagome, don't cry." Kouga said gently, wiping away her tears with his fingers in a light caress. "Onegai, it breaks my heart to see you so upset."**_

_**He encircled Kagome in his arms, holding her as her tears subsided and stroking her silky midnight head, cradling it against his shoulder as his heart pounded. He was filled with an overpowering desire to move heaven and earth to take away her sorrow. And to tear a certain mangy inukkoro to pieces for saying the things that made her cry.**_

_**Kouga took Kagome's shoulders in his hands and pulled back to gaze at her, his heart in the azure depths of his eyes. Slowly, his hands traveled up from her shoulders to cup her face and before she knew what was happening they drew closer as his mouth claimed hers in a soft, sweet kiss. Seeking solace for her ruptured heart and drawn to the gentleness of his gesture, Kagome responded . . .**_

_**In the meantime, Inu-Yasha sped through the forest, leaping from branch to branch searching for Kagome, his heart constricted in dread that he might have succeeded in finally driving her away or even worse, into the willing and over eager arms of the fleabag wolf. Kouga had departed as soon as she jettisoned, in pursuit of her and with a growl of protest so had he. His mind was working in overdrive, imagining all kinds of worse case scenarios. And as he got closer and picked up the scent of Kagome's tears, his fury rose when he also picked up the stench of the meddling Kouga, the fool having gotten there first. Then his heart dropped like a stone and his rage grew to epic proportions as he saw the tender exchange and witnessed his worse nightmare come true. He shot forward.**_

_**"ARRRAGH! YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" Inu-Yasha howled as he swooped down, sending both Kouga and Kagome flying apart with his sheer power. Snarling like a rabid animal, he unsheathed his claws menacingly as he stood over an astonished and prone ookami. **_

_**"How DARE you! How dare you kiss her! I'm gonna tear you to shreds!" the hanyou growled as his eyes flashed red, the rage pulsing through him stimulating his youkai blood to flowing.**_

_**Kouga jumped to his feet and confronted the livid inu hanyou his own anger kindled as he retorted, "Oy, Inukkoro, what's the deal? You've never claimed Kagome as yours, as I have." So you're way out of line here."**_

_**But the hanyou was beyond reason. "You mangy ookami, I've told you to stay away from her and now I'm gonna take care of you once and for all." Inu-Yasha's snarl was punctuated by his face partially transforming to his youkai state, with eyes crimson and fangs bared.**_

_**By this time Kagome had recovered and noted with amazement, as it appeared that the intense fury of the inu hanyou was causing him to transform. It was something that was unexpected for the buffer to his previous transformations, the Tetsusaiga, was still at his side, riding on his left hip.**_

_**Worried for him she jumped to her feet, ran to him and entreated, "Inu-Yasha, please listen. Nothing happened, Kouga was just---," but she was cut off when he viciously slapped her aside.**_

_**"Shut up. I don't want to hear it, you're just as much to blame," he snapped, glaring at her. "Always encouraging him with your ambiguous ways, like a hoyden. You both sicken me!"**_

_**Her eyes flew open in amazement at his harsh statement and stunned she stepped back as if slapped.**_

_**Outraged, Kouga leapt to his feet and helped Kagome up then got into the hanyou's face. "Inukkoro, you watch your mouth and don't hurt her or I'll rip your guts out."**_

_**Inu-Yasha's eyes flashed red as he ground out. "That's my line, ookami. Touch her again with your filthy lips and I'll spill your belly out on the grass."**_

_**Kouga snorted in derision as he countered, "You're despicable, Inukkoro. All this time you have dallied with her heart doing nothing then presume the worst even though having claimed Kagome as my mate, I have every right to hold and caress her."**_

_**Like throwing gasoline on a fire, Kouga's words served to intensify the raging inferno of Inu-Yasha's fury. He growled and leapt up with his right arm raised, his claws lengthened to deadly talons as he dived down to deliver an attack as the ookami scion jumped and dodged the onslaught. Kouga's eyes filled with dismay as his instincts blared to him a warning, which he heeded and took off with a swirling eddy in his wake.**_

_**"Arrragh!" Inu-Yasha growled as he turned and glared balefully at Kagome. "As usual, the coward flees. And you--,"**_

_**Kagome's own ire had risen and grew as she watched the previous skirmish and she unleashed her wrath, uncaring about the hanyou's semi-transformed state. She returned the glare as she cut him off.**_

_**"Don't you even start, Inu-Yasha. You're the one that started this whole thing, with your baseless accusations and jealousy. And since you have no claim on me, you really have no right to be so."**_

_**Her fury had acted as a catharsis to his own as his now amber eyes widened and he sputtered, "N-nani?"**_

_**"You heard me. For a year I've stood by your side and fought with you, even though you've treated me with little respect, constantly insulting and belittling me. You become upset when I leave and go to my own time to make sure I have a future, and when I don't come back at your appointed time, you come after me and wreak havoc like you did at the Culture Festival."**_

_**"Wreak havoc?" Inu-Yasha said incredulously. "May I remind you that it was you that brought back the youkai that revived and caused all the trouble? Humph, if I had listened to you and stayed home, the youkai would have slain all you humans. " He snorted haughtily, "If not for me you'd have been dead a long time ago."**_

_**Kagome got in his face and retorted, "And without me, you wouldn't know where the shards are or even have had the Tetsusaiga. May I remind YOU that I was the one that pulled it out at your father's tomb?"**_

_**He sputtered, "Okay fine. So it's established that we need each other. But you can't deny that you encourage that wimpy ookami to hang around, panting after you. You never scold him for his behavior yet you always blame me when we mix it up because I'm protecting you from the baka." Nevertheless, his words fell on deaf ears and Inu-Yasha blinked in disbelief as her tirade continued.**_

_**"Not to mention that you leave me and go off as soon as you sense Kikyo's presence. I'm beginning to feel that the rest of my life is passing by me and this whole thing here is getting old." She took a deep breath and continued in a more subdued manner. "It's my sixteenth birthday in a few days and I need to go home and think about my future. I don't know when or if I'm coming back."**_

_**Kagome's words were like a knife that was thrust into Inu-Yasha's heart and twisted. He stammered, "Y-you're not coming back?" **_

_**She sighed as she said quietly, "I-I don't know. I'm supposed to start high school soon and then I want to go to college and find a career so I know what I want to do with the rest of my life." **_

_**Inu-Yasha asked, "The rest of your life? What the hell does that mean?" **_

_**Kagome sighed again as she explained as if to a not-so-bright child. "My life is in my world and there when you're my age you start deciding what you want to do as a profession." She came closer to the hanyou and added in a sad manner, "Inu-Yasha, as much as I want to stay and help you, I have to think of my life. I've been avoiding it all this time but now with becoming sixteen I have to make some decisions."**_

_**Her declaration made him speechless as he just stared at her, watching her as she turned away. Kagome then went to the side of the well and perched on the edge but before she made the leap down, she made a request.**_

"_**Onegai Inu-Yasha, this time don't follow me. I need this time during my birthday to think things through without pressure from you. So understand onegai?" She slid off the edge and descended into the well.**_

_**A flash of pink and she was gone, leaving the hanyou in stunned silence.**_

Kagome sighed as she reflected upon the conversation with Inu-Yasha and although it had torn her to say the words she spoke to him, she knew it was the practical course to take. She had been feeling the need to define her life in a tangible manner, a clear sign that she was growing up. She was also beginning to feel that her double life was something that she could no longer sustain.

The door to her house slid open and her mother stepped out into the golden light of the waning day to deposit the trash in the receptacle just to the side. Mrs. Higurashi glanced over at the goshinboku and waved at her daughter, sitting there looking as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. The older woman sighed and went over to her first born.

"Kagome?" Her warm chocolate eyes, so much like her daughter's gazed in concern as she took a seat beside Kagome on a large root under the canopy of leaves that the goshinboku spread above them like a protective hood.

Kagome turned and looked into her mother's face, seeing as always comfort and support for whatever she was grappling with like the day she fled Inu-Yasha after seeing him in Kikyo's embrace. That day, she felt the freedom to let the tears flow that had gathered and had been held in as she sought and found the sanctuary of her mother's arms.

She sighed as she greeted, "Oh hi Mama, I'm sorry I didn't come right in, I wanted to just sit here under the tree and think. I'm going to be sixteen in three days."

Mrs. Higurash smiled as she nodded and wrapped an arm about her. "Hai, I know. Ji-chan and I were wondering what you wanted to do to celebrate. Maybe go out to dinner or have a party with all your friends."

_All my friends _Kagome mused glumly. _Thanks to me not being at school, there aren't many here and I can't invite Shippou, Kaede, Sango, and Miroku. And I really don't want Inu-Yasha here, he'd just hassle me._ "I guess a party would be okay but since I haven't been at school that much it'll only be a few people, probably just Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi."

"What about that nice boy that brought you that lovely basket of fruit when you were sick?" her mother wanted to know.

"Houjo?" Kagome said in surprise.

The intrepid and persistent class hunk as her friends all referred to was the last person she considered since every time he tried to spend time with her, she blew him off, rushing back to her other life in the Sengoku-jidai, and her true love Inu-Yasha. But Houjo was undaunted in his pursuit of her, even making sure she knew that he had an ancestor with her name in his family records, an ancestor that she had actually met and with whom she had defeated a demon that wanted the Houjo family heirloom the Heaven Sword. That demon had captured her and was about to take her away when Inu-Yasha as usual stepped in to rescue her.

_Sheesh, even when I'm talking about something else I just can't get him out of my mind! _She mentally exclaimed in disgust as she shrugged and responded, "I could ask him. But he's probably busy, maybe even going steady with someone." It was probably true that by now that Houjo would have given up on her and turned his attention elsewhere. At least she could hope so.

Her mother smiled as she stated, "It won't hurt to ask him now would it?"

Kagome said resignedly, "I guess."

She sighed again as Mrs. Higurashi glanced over and noticed her daughter's reticence. In typical knowing mother fashion she correctly ascertained, "You had another fight with Inu-Yasha, didn't you?"

Kagome smiled wanly as she replied, "How'd you guess?"

Mrs. Higurashi answered, "It doesn't take much. You left just a week ago and weren't due back until your birthday. Did he do something to make you upset?"

Kagome sniffed, "Kouga came to see me and one thing led to another so he and Inu-Yasha fought and when I tried to break it up, he accused me of encouraging Kouga and called me a tart so I came home."

Her mother shook her head pityingly. "Oh Kagome."

Kagome lowered her head and nodded wordlessly as tears fell again. "Oh Mama, he's such a jerk sometimes and so mean. I've had it!" She crumpled into her mother's bosom like a toddler and bawled, unable to keep the anguish in any longer.

"Hush now, it's all right," her mother soothed as she stroked her daughter's midnight mane, blowing about in the gentle, evening breeze. "Just give him time to cool off and he'll come and make up with you, just like he always does."

Kagome pulled away as she looked straight into Mrs. Higurashi's eyes and sniffled, "Not this time he won't. I told him not to follow me, that I had to be alone here to think about my future and I do." She sighed as she brushed her tears away. "I've been thinking a lot about my future lately Mama, and I'm beginning to think that maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing for me to stop going down the well and stay right here. You agree, don't you?"

Her mother said, "I agree with what you agree with, it's your life."

Kagome smiled as she saw what made her mother stand out among her peers, Mrs. Higurashi's unwavering support of her children no matter what. But this time she wanted a parental decree to justify and affirm her own thoughts so she asked again, "But tell me, Mama. You do agree that I should be concentrating on my life here, in the time I was born, don't you?"

Diplomatic as always Mrs. Higurashi replied, "Of course I want you to have a secure and successful future, I'm your mother. But I will say that your happiness is important to me as well and I thought you were happy going to the Sengoku-jidai to help Inu-Yasha and all your other friends."

Kagome stared ahead at a flock of sparrows silhouetted against the orange glow of sunset. "I was. But since I passed the entrance exam into high school, I've been thinking about my life and where I want to be in the future."

Her mother remarked, "By the way, we are so proud of you for passing." It was true, for in spite of her many absences and her trips to the past, Kagome took the stringent exams for entrance into high school and not only passed but managed to garner scores in the middle percentile, quite extraordinary in lieu of her poor attendance record.

"Arigatou, Mama." Kagome said in gratitude. She then added, "And with my sixteenth birthday coming I'm just thinking it's time I start to walk the life path that is here in the time I was born." She then said, "But I wish I could be sure I'm making the right decision."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she said, "Well, whatever you decide Kagome, I know you'll make the right choice because you're a bright and sensible young woman." She got up from the tree root she had been sitting on and suggested, "C'mon and help me. It's almost dinnertime and after we eat, we can plan your party."

"Hmm," Kagome nodded noncommittally as she rose to follow her mother. But as she made to head into the house, she could not help but glance at the old shed which housed the well that was her portal to the past and she pondered as to what was happening back down there 500 years in the past. . . .

At that same moment several centuries past stood the Bone Eater's well bathed in the gold and pinks of sunset as a red clad figure sat disconsolately at its edge. Inu-Yasha was still reeling from the news that Kagome had imparted, her words haunting him and echoing in the breeze as he sat there still in shock. His mind whirled as he tried to come to terms with the very real possibility that he could never see Kagome again and the thought left an empty, hollow void in his heart.

_She's not coming back? Then how the hell am I gonna get the last shard of the Shikon No Tama? And how am I gonna kill Naraku and get my revenge?_ Inu-Yasha groused as he sat with arms folded and scowled darkly like a petulant child. But then as the disheartening words repeated themselves in his head his attitude changed with his mood, which became desolate and so he began another line of questions.

_Why is she so upset with me? And why doesn't she want me to come to be with her in her time, she never minded before. Why the change? What did I do? This can't have anything to do with that mangy Kouga she never got mad enough to leave for good before. _The hanyou wracked his brain to try to find out what changed things between him and the love of his life. With a growing ache in his heart he then began to wonder.

_What am I gonna do if she decides to never come back? What am I gonna do without her, I'll be all alone again, with nobody to protect. _Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and tried to imagine life without the pink bicycle, bell ringing as Kagome rode it, her raven hair flying behind her gracefully in the wind, blending with his own silver locks as he rode perched behind her. The sweet sound of her laughter as she and Shippou frolicked in a hot spring or when she and Sango slumbered by a campfire, the way the light played on her delicate features, these were some of the many things that he had grown to cherish. The mere thought of never seeing Kagome again was enough to send an icy chill wrapping its fingers around his soul and Inu-Yasha shivered in spite of the warm breeze.

"Mmmm, you're tasty as always, Inu-Yasha-sama," a gravelly voice spoke from just below.

His lonely reverie was interrupted by the prick of something biting his neck, and the sound of sucking as Inu-Yasha slapped his hand down and the tiny vassal, Myouga the flea fluttered down. The hanyou picked him up and held him in his claws.

"Humph! Myouga-jijii, what brings you here?" Inu-Yasha scowled as he looked in suspicion at the flea, knowing his vassal's usual modus operandi was to be among the missing except when the fair wind was blowing.

"Actually, I witnessed your little altercation with Kouga and the disagreement you had with Kagome because of it. I also heard her say she may not return. Is that the source of your melancholy, sire?" Myouga inquired with the sagacity of one matured.

Inu-Yasha snorted in derision as he scoffed, "Hardly, jijii. If that is her choice then I say good riddance. The wench is more trouble than she's worth and I am quite tired of the problems she causes, getting abducted and making me waste time to rescue her." He got to his feet and began to pace restlessly as he warmed up to the subject. "Besides, if she's gone for good, I won't have to worry about that tick-ridden ookami always sniffing around because now I can kill the baka and she won't be around to save his scrawny ass." He stopped and with arms folded, stood arrogantly with his head held up.

The flea hopped to the well edge and admonished his lord. "Inu-Yasha-sama, you can't fool me," Myouga pointed out. "It's quite clear and has been for some time that you are smitten with the girl." In spite of the hanyou's look of assumed outrage the vassal blithely continued, "You were inconsolable when you thought she had perished in the fire at the temple that Renkotsu of the Shichinin-tai had set."

Inu-Yasha's amber eyes clouded as he remembered the incident in question and how he had sunk to his knees and cradled the cool, limp form of Kagome in his arms. At the time he figured her dead, begging for her forgiveness for not recognizing the bastard Renkotsu for one of the group of revived assassins that Naraku had set upon them. He recalled how his world had shattered as he tried to come to terms with the loss of his beloved and he clutched her tightly to him as he grimly fought the tears that wanted to come. The raw anguish he felt before she had weakly protested that he was holding on too tight was so bleak and the pain so intense that when he saw she was alive, the tears he held in leaked out.

The memories now haunting Inu-Yasha had caused the emerging of dormant feelings that intensified the existing feeling of emptiness he felt as soon as Kagome said those words that he had always dreaded hearing. _Kami, I never thought I would ever feel like this. Ever since my mother died and left me alone I never thought I was capable of loving someone like this, like I will die if she decides to stay away for good. This is just why I wanted the completed Shikon No Tama to become full youkai so I would never again lose my heart to a woman as I did to Kikyo. But it happened again, I have lost my heart and this time it feels as if I'll never have it back again. It is Kagome's completely to do with what she will. But now I wonder if she knows or even cares._

His brooding thoughts were interrupted by the high pitched voice of Shippou, the kitsune cub as he called out, "INU-YASHA! KAGOME!" The fox child came scampering from the distance with Miroku the houshi, and Sango the taijiya bringing up the rear.

The sight of his companions meant a sure barrage of questions and accusations so the hanyou inwardly groaned as he turned to Myouga and hissed, "Don't you dare say one word to them about what Kagome said about not coming back, you got me? Or I'll smash you so hard you won't be able to recover." His amber eyes were narrowed with the threat implied and the flea gulped nervously.

Always a self-preservationist, Myouga bowed in subservience. "As you wish, sire."

**NEXT……CONCLUSION...A HARD DECISION**


	2. A HARD DECISION

_Author's Note: Before anybody has a contract put out on me, this is a prequel to an upcoming multi-chaptered story that will refer to the events implied in this story. And although I won't give any spoilers to the plot which will be very angsty, the end will surprise all and not in a bad way. The story will begin being posted about the middle or end of August and the first chapter has been started. Thanks to those reading, reviewing, and watching this story. _

**A HARD DECISION**

Three days later, it was Kagome's sixteenth birthday and the Higurashi shrine was festive save for the birthday girl herself whose mood had gotten even more introspective and dark. Kagome was laying in her bed this morning, studying the ceiling tiles as her mind wandered over the dilemma that plagued her since she returned. She had spent the last couple of days deep in thought as she painstakingly went over the pros and cons of her living two separate lives. The pros were represented by her warm and close ties to Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and of course little Shippou and in the discovery of her emerging miko powers, that she was just beginning to tap into. Then there were the cons, the way she was missing school and how the major events of her life in the modern time was passing her by like friends and dating. And finally there was Inu-Yasha who although he was a plus, he also was the big minus and the foundational reason for her unrest.

Kagome sighed as she for the umpteenth time pondered over the relationship she had with the obstinate hanyou and she thought back on the adventures she had experienced by his side, searching for jewel shards and fighting the fearsome Naraku. There was so many times he had protected and rescued her from situations that had besieged them as their enemies foolishly looked at her as the weakest link. However, they soon found that to be a fatal mistake as her capture would only serve to unleash Inu-Yasha's wrath and subsequently his power against them. And then there were times that she admitted with regret that they were right.

_Maybe I would be doing Inu-Yasha and everybody else a big favor by not coming back _Kagome mused glumly _I mean, they won't have to rescue me when Naraku or someone else tries to waste me. And Inu-Yasha can become full youkai without me there to keep him. He can have his heart's desire and go with Kikyo any time he wants without being guilty or afraid he's hurting my feelings._

A knock on her bedroom door shook her from her reverie and she sat up as her kid brother Souta burst in with all the exuberance of a nine year-old. He presented her with a brightly wrapped gift and an ear-to-ear grin.

"Happy birthday, nee-chan," he sang out as Buyo the cat accompanied him and leapt up onto her bed, curling up beside her with a loud purr.

Kagome smiled as she took the package and said, "Arigatou, Souta."

"Open it, nee-chan!" the boy gazed at her with his button eyes aglow as he waited eagerly.

"Okay, okay." She slipped a finger in the side and tore the shiny paper of a box that opened up to reveal a bracelet and matching earrings that had pink crystals that identically resembled the shards of the Shikon No Tama. Kagome fingered them with a sad smile, deeply touched.

Souta frowned as he saw his sister's reaction to his gift. "Don't you like them, nee-chan? I got them 'cause they looked just like those shards we had that time Inu-nii-chan came and saved you from that Noh mask. Remember?"

Kagome's mind then reflected on that experience when out of nowhere the courageous and dashing inu hanyou came to her rescue just as the jewel-possessed mask was about to consume her. Sadly she just kept staring at them as she responded softly, "I remember, Souta." She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek as she said, "They're beautiful, arigatou."

Souta blushed in pleasure as he scurried to the door and then said, "I better go and help Mama to set up for your party. Is Inu-nii-chan coming too?"

Her brother's eyes were bright and hopeful and Kagome felt like a heel to break the news to him but she took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm afraid not this time."

"Why not?"

Kagome sighed as she replied, "It's complicated, Souta. But he's not coming."

Undaunted, her brother demanded, "How come?"

She became exasperated as she snapped, "He's just not coming, okay?" At her brother's crestfallen face she jumped from the bed and knelt down, grasping his shoulders as she softened her manner. She explained, "Look Souta, I know you really like Inu-Yasha and look up to him but you have to face the fact that he's not from this age and can't come here all the time. So just accept that, okay?"

His mouth puckered into a pout and he lowered his head in disappointment as he turned and exited. Kagome got up and turned to see Buyo gazing at her inquiringly as if he too were wondering why. She squatted down and stared at the cat face to face.

"Don't tell me you mind if Inu-Yasha doesn't come here any more. He's always torturing you when he's here so I'm sure you'll be glad if you never see him again."

The cat stared back and replied with a loud "MEOW" which made Kagome smile and sent her into a little chuckle. Her smile fading, she then sighed, resigned to her decision and the inevitable. . .

At the same time in Kaede's hut, there was a discussion taking place, rather an argument with Shippou confronting a stubborn Inu-Yasha who was sitting with his hands in his sleeves and his eyes closed trying to ignore the persistent kitsune. And as observers were Miroku and Sango both also gazing at the hanyou with questions in their eyes.

Shippou demanded, "So why aren't you going to get Kagome, Inu-Yasha? She's been gone for three days now and it's time she came back. You have to go and get her."

"Keh," Inu-Yasha snorted. "Who died and left you boss?"

Sango spoke up, "He's right, Inu-Yasha. After all you're the only one who can travel through the well and go get her."

"True," Miroku interjected. "Kagome-sama is needed before we set out again to search for the last shard. She's the only one who can help us get it before Naraku does."

"Baka, you think I don't know that!" Inu-Yasha roared as he leapt to his feet. He glared at his three friends and added, "Besides, she said when she left that she had to go home for her birth day, whatever that is."

"Birthday? I guess that the people in Kagome-chan's time celebrate every year," Sango said. "I vaguely remember celebrating the day of my birth when I was seven years called Shichi-go-san but as I grew older there were no more celebrations, my mother had died and me and Kohaku had constantly been busy training with father.

"Aa," Miroku agreed, "For me, Mushin-sama celebrated Shichi-go-san when I was five. Surely you had the same celebration when you were five, Inu-Yasha."

Thinking, the hanyou spoke grudgingly, "I sorta remember my mother celebrating the day I was born when I was about that age. She made me my first kimono made from the cloth woven from the hair of the fire-rat to wear."

Shippou piped up, "And when I was three, okaa-san and otou-san celebrated with me. We all had a special dinner and then went bathing together in the hot springs." He sighed as he said, "I wish we could go to Kagome's home and celebrate her day of birth with her. But only Inu-Yasha can go and he won't." He glared resentfully at Inu-Yasha who stood up and crossed his arms as he stared out the doorway at the cloud spattered late afternoon sky.

"Keh, for your information runt, Kagome told me not to come and get her so I won't." He whirled about and glowered at the kitsune as he snapped, "And that's final."

"But why would she say that?' Shippou asked with big aqua eyes.

Inu-Yasha felt a twinge of guilt as he scanned the room of inquiring faces waiting for an answer. He shook the emotion off and scoffed, "How the hell should I know? I'm not a mind reader and if I was I couldn't figure out her muddled mess in a thousand years."

"I see," Miroku said with a long-suffering sigh. "You had a fight with her over Kouga…again."

"Iie, I did not," Inu-Yasha protested with a glare. "It wasn't about that fleabag ookami at all."

"But you did have a quarrel with her and she left…right?" the houshi persisted.

Inu-Yasha glowered at him. "That's none of your business, bonzu."

Sango and Shippou exchanged exasperated glances as Miroku said resignedly, "That pretty much confirms that theory." The trio all gazed at the hanyou with varying degrees of annoyance and he grunted in disgust.

Then there was an uncomfortable silence as the air was filled with the tension that usually accompanied a tiff between the hanyou and the miko from the future. Sango then spoke as she brightened, "I have an idea. Why don't we all give her a celebration of our own when she returns?"

"That's a capital idea," Miroku stated. "We'll honor Kagome-sama for everything she does for us."

"Hai, hai!" Shippou crowed in glee. "Let's do that! We'll give her presents and make special food and everything." Kirara mewed her approval, making it unanimous save for one….

Inu-Yasha.

At the excited chatter the hanyou made a face and retorted, "You all are daft, wasting precious time on the frivolous, like a celebration for Kagome when we still have to find the final shard before Naraku and kill the bastard. Or have you all forgotten what he's done to all of our lives?" He addressed each one individually as he continued, "He cursed your family, Miroku. And slew yours enslaving your brother, Sango."

His words hung in the air, bringing down the spirits among the trio for the moment. Sango replied testily, "We haven't forgotten a thing, Inu-Yasha. But we all love Kagome-chan and want to show her how much we appreciate her, sacrificing her life in her comfortable time to come here and help us."

"That's right," Shippou retorted. "I would think that you most of all would want to show how much you love her--,"

He did not get a chance to finish because he was silenced by a hearty WHAP that was Inu-Yasha bringing down his fist on the kitsune's titian head, eliciting a cry from the little one and an admonition from the rest.

Shippou scurried over to Sango's lap wailing and she sent a frigid glare the hanyou's way as Miroku said to Inu-Yasha reproachfully, "Why do you have to be so rough on Shippou, Inu-Yasha? He's just a child."

"Keh," Inu-Yasha snorted as he felt at his wits' end. It was bad enough that three days later he was still smarting from the sting of Kagome refusing to let him accompany her back to her home with the cryptic request she made but he did not have the heart to tell their friends what she said about not returning. And with that in mind, he remained close-mouthed about her possible plans to leave them all for good. But now with the entire group planning a celebration for Kagome and the very real fact that she may not even return to attend it was the final straw. So he decided to jettison. Glowering, he strode to the door and exited the hut, then leapt away, leaving his three friends staring after him dumbfounded.

Leaping rapidly through the wilderness, Inu-Yasha had worked himself into a fine temper, indignantly berating Kagome for her words as he rushed to a destination unknown until he reached the clearing with the well. By the time he reached there the sun had dipped in the sky toward the horizon, signifying the end of the third day. He stopped there momentarily as her words again haunted him…

"**_Onegai Inu-Yasha, this time don't follow me. I need this time during my birthday to think things through without pressure from you. So understand onegai?"_**

"Keh, that damned wench! She can't say those things and expect me to just sit back and take it. She owes me an explanation and I'm going to get it. The hell with what she wants," the irate hanyou declared as he jumped into the well and was engulfed in a pink flash. . . .

In the modern day Higurashi shrine, the sound of dance music wafted through the open windows of the residence of the birthday girl where the party was in full swing, and far more lively than had been originally anticipated. As it turned out, after school most of Kagome's class came over, despite the fact that she only gave invitations to her three friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. And of course, Houjo had overheard her inviting the trio so she had no choice but to include him as well or run the risk of being rude. But word had gotten around and almost the whole class showed up at her door, bearing presents and bringing well wishes which she guiltily accepted.

Kagome sat on the sofa in her parlor watching everybody as they danced, laughed, and had a good time as she mused_ Man, who would've guessed that my whole class would come for my birthday? The only ones I invited were Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Houjo-kun and only him because he overheard me talking to them. I'm glad now that Mama made so much food, but still we had to order about five pizzas to feed everybody and they're having fun but why do I feel so down?_ She continued, _Come on Kagome, you know why you're so down it's because--,_

Her friend Ayumi, who sat beside her, breathless from the last dance with her new boyfriend Daisuke, interrupted her thought. "Hey Kagome-chan, this is a great party, aren't you having fun?"

Kagome pasted a pseudo-cheery smile on her pretty face. "Hai, I'm having a blast really. And I'm glad everybody else is."

Ayumi, perpetually cheerful smiled and said in appreciation. "By the way, I love your outfit. Red and white look really good on you."

Kagome smiled as she looked down at her party frock. She had chosen to wear a candy apple red mini dress with a halter top and a white silk jacket with her abundant raven hair tied back with a white ribbon. Tendrils of hair flanked her cheeks and she wore a red gloss on her lips, making her appear very much what she was, an attractive young woman.

"I agree Higurashi. You look gorgeous," a warm male voice sounded and Kagome looked up to see Houjo standing before her with a sweet, shy smile. His ultramarine eyes twinkled making Kagome's cheeks turn pink under his regard.

"A-arigatou," she stammered as Ayumi discreetly rose and disappeared. Houjo then took the seat beside Kagome as inwardly she groaned and flashed a bright smile while she plotted her escape. . . .

Meanwhile at the well, Inu-Yasha emerged from the pink glow of the time slip and perched on the edge, his ears pricked forward at the driving beat of the modern music. He scoffed, "Keh, sounds almost as if there's a siege going on in there, this age is noisy as well as stench filled." As he always did when he first arrived in the future, he wrinkled his sensitive nose at the faint but present odor of automobile exhaust that scented the polluted atmosphere of 21st century Tokyo.

He continued grousing, "Why is it when she can be in a clean place with fresh air with all of us, that she wants to be here?" Inu-Yasha pondered the question then hung his head as he admitted, "Probably because of me she wants to stay here and not come back, she must be really mad at me. But with all that noise there's probably a lot of Kagome's human friends in her hut so I can't go in there and talk to her now, keh she'd probably sit me anyway."

The hanyou jumped down and walked up the steps of the well house to peer out and at Kagome's house and then glancing back and forth and seeing that the coast was clear, he dashed through the door to the shrine grounds. Spotting the goshinboku, Inu-Yasha leapt up into the branches, hiding within the foliage while it afforded him an unobstructed view of the door to the house.

_Keh, she's bound to come out sooner or later and when she does, I'll make her explain to me why she doesn't want to come back. And I ain't leavin' till she does _Inu-Yasha stubbornly declared as he leaned back against the tree's trunk and settled in for what he figured was a long wait. . .

In at the party, Kagome was still seated on the sofa feigning interest as Houjo chatted brightly on about things that should have meaning but made her feel completely alienated as they were events at school that she had missed due to her countless "illnesses". Guilt overtook her as she realized that was the reason why her class came to celebrate her birthday, they all probably figured with all her maladies and afflictions it was quite likely that she would not live to see her adulthood. She bit her lip in consternation as she suddenly felt like a fraud.

Kagome leapt up and said, "Forgive me, Houjo. I-I need some air."

He too rose and grasped her elbow, halting her flight and frowned in concern. "All this excitement must be too much for you, Higurashi. I'll take you outside to get some air."

She tried to pull away as she laughed nervously. "Iie, Houjo-kun You don't have to do that---," but as usual, the amiable youth was undaunted.

"Don't be silly. After all, you're the birthday girl and you are my date at this party so it's my duty to look after you."

"Y-your…date?" Kagome said incredulously but seeing her surprise Houjo just chuckled as he took her elbow and guided her through the throng of dancing partygoers to the kitchen where her mother, brother, and grandfather all were gathered. The three gaped at them as Houjo was leading Kagome to the door.

"Is everything all right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in concern but Kagome shook her head and spoke over her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Mama. We're just going outside for a bit." And Houjo slid the door open and waited for her to precede him out to the shrine grounds. . .

Up in the goshinboku from his perch, Inu-Yasha shot up when he saw a petite, familiar feminine form clad in red and white with her midnight chignon blowing in the breeze. He could not help but gaze in grudging appreciation, as under his breath he made a comment.

"Keh, again she's wearing next to nothing! Why don't the females in this age cover themselves decently, they all dress so revealing, it's vulgar." The hanyou's amber orbs were drawn to Kagome's shapely legs and in his betraying human weakness he felt his body respond in a heated tightening of his loincloth, irritating him further.

Down below, Kagome had stepped out from the house, bathed in the combined glow of the setting sun and rising full moon making her both gold and silver tipped like a heavenly being. She raised her head to gaze at the starry evening sky and Inu-Yasha was mesmerized as he was the night he was caught studying her and she awoke, giving him a sound slap across his cheek. But his remembrances were halted by the arrival another figure and at that sight, a growl rumbled in the hanyou's throat as he recognized the human that at the Culture Festival had been foolhardy enough to draw his sword against him. And then he really became infuriated when the human had the gall to wrap his arm around _his_ Kagome.

"Kuso, it's not enough that I gotta worry about that tick trap Kouga always chasing after her now I have to deal with that puny bastard from her school too! How dare he touch her like that, I'll slice him to shreds!" His thumb slipped beneath the hilt of the great fang and then he recalled Kagome's last words to him once more. . . .

"_**Onegai Inu-Yasha, this time don't follow me. I need this time during my birthday to think things through without pressure from you. So understand onegai?"**_

"Arrgh," Inu-Yasha growled softly in abject frustration as he released the Tetsusaiga and wisely decided that since he was not supposed to be here anyway to maintain a low profile was the best course to take. Where the condition of his and Kagome's volatile relationship was concerned at this time, the boat was already in choppy water so he saw no sense in rocking it further and run the risk of capsizing it. So he uncharacteristically remained quiet and hidden as he inwardly seethed. . . .

Below, Kagome was watching the stars as one by one they came out against the deepening indigo sky and a rustling in the goshinboku caught her attention as she caught a fleeting glimpse of scarlet making her heart jump. _Inu-Yasha? Is that him, I told him not to follow me but he never listens to me so maybe he is here. _Filled with hope she started toward the tree to investigate her assumption but was interrupted again when an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Startled, she glanced up into the fond gaze of Houjo.

He smiled at her and said, "It's such a nice night, eh Higurashi?'

She returned the smile and replied, "Uh-huh. It sure is."

He sighed as he continued, "I hope you like what I gave you for your birthday."

"Uh-huh." Kagome fingered the dewdrop crystal on a gold chain nervously thinking the gift too extravagant to give to a girl he was not even dating yet. "This crystal necklace is kirei, arigatou."

Houjo beamed at her as he stated, "My mother suggested that. She says the dewdrop crystal has special healing powers and should help you stay healthy so you can stay in school. Now that we're starting high school it's important for you to not miss too many classes."

"H-hai." _I must be mistaken. But why do I sense he's here? I can feel his presence._

Houjo frowned as he noted the faraway look in Kagome's eyes. He chuckled as he asked, "Higurashi, you look like you're a million miles away."

_Or at least five hundred years _quipped Kagome mentally as she tittered nervously. "Oh I'm sorry, Houjo-kun. I was just admiring the night sky, it's so pretty tonight."

His gaze became warm and ardent, "Hai it is. And so are you."

Houjo grasped Kagome by the shoulders and leaned close, his lips on a collision course for hers. Kagome became flustered as she felt trapped as she saw the kiss was unavoidable. She closed her chocolate orbs and braced her hands against his chest and pushed but as the young man drew closer she was sure she heard something mixed with the rustle of the leaves in the evening breeze…

"Grrrrrrr!"

_That's it, there's no mistaking it, that's Inu-Yasha. I'd know his growl anywhere, he's around here somewhere. I'd better get away or no telling what he'll do. _With a surge of strength she pushed completely away and said hastily, "Houjo-kun, I'm getting a bit cool out here."

Appearing disappointed by the resistance he was encountering but determined nonetheless Houjo said, "Wait, I'll lend you my jacket." He made to doff the garment but she laid a restraining hand on his as she smiled and shook her head.

"Iie, don't bother. I really need to get back inside, after all like the song says, it's my party so c'mon, okay?" Kagome took his arm and pulled him over to the house, sliding open the door and with her hand on his back, pushed him into her house as she glanced over her shoulder at the goshinboku, silver in the moonlight. . .

Up in the tree during the almost embrace, Inu-Yasha was crouched and ready to spring, his face screwed into a fierce snarl and he had his claws bared and ready as he said to himself _Kuso, that scrawny, puny human, how dare he try to kiss her! I'll tear him limb from limb! _A low but deep growl issued from him as he felt his restraint slip away. But just as he was about to descend upon the interloper, he saw Kagome push away from him and drag the baka to the house.

Inu-Yasha grunted as he said, "Humph! That idiot human doesn't know how fortunate he is because if he had been fool enough and kissed her, I'd have killed 'im." He sat back down on the branch and leaned against the trunk, studying the door as the faint sound of dance music at the party echoed in the night. . . .

Several hours later it was near midnight and Kagome was at her door saying good night to her three dear friends and wannabe beau as they all were leaving, wishing her well.

Ayumi smiled and waved as she held Daisuke's hand. "Oyasuminasai, Kagome-chan. We had a lot of fun."

"Hai." Yuka and Eri echoed, both with dates as they turned and headed for the stairs.

The only one hesitating was Houjo, who was standing at the door, insisting on staying to help with the clean up as she was trying to get him to leave.

"A-arigatou Houjo-kun for everything," Kagome said as she pushed him out. But he resisted her actions and began to protest.

"But Higurashi, I can stay and help you clean---," but he was cut off by Kagome's cheery reply.

"That's okay Houjo-kun. But Mama and I have it all under control so Oyasuminasai, bai-bai." And she slid the door closed and leaned on it, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Whew, that Houjo-kun sure is persistent," she said aloud as she headed back to the kitchen and over to the sink where her mother was washing dishes. She picked up a towel and resumed drying as her mother washed.

Mrs. Higurashi commented mildly, "He certainly cares for you, Kagome-chan. And he's very strong willed."

She sighed, "I know, Mama. But it's just not the same for me. _Even at the party, all I could think about was Inu-Yasha and what he was doing. Oh I wish he were---, _She was unable to finish her thought because her mother spoke to another party, one who just entered the room. She glanced up.

"Huh?"

"Oh hello Inu-Yasha-kun," Mrs. Higurashi warmly greeted the tall silver haired hanyou, who strolled into the kitchen with an unreadable expression on his even features.

He grunted and nodded as he cast his golden orbs toward Kagome, who had quickly turned back and became intent in her task, drying a dish vigorously, avoiding his intent gaze.

"Forgive me," he said gruffly. "But I need to speak to Kagome, alone, if I can?"

Kagome's eyes flew open wide at Inu-Yasha's words, having seldom heard the arrogant inu show such courtesy. Her mother nodded as she handed her the last dish.

"Of course," Mrs. Higurashi replied as she headed to the door out. She turned and wished her daughter and the hanyou a final word in parting.

"Oyasuminasai, both of you. And don't stay up too late." The older woman left the duo in the kitchen as she went to turn in.

Kagome said nothing as she continued drying dishes and Inu-Yasha stood there with his arms crossed, just staring at the girl and thinking _With her hair tied back like that and the red dress and white top she looks just like Kikyo. I have to admit she is a beauty and nobody has a sweeter scent_ He began slowly, "Kagome, I---,"

But she cut him off in a soft voice, "I asked you not to follow me. Why are you here?"

Inu-Yasha blushed deeply and stammered, "I-I mean, the others were worried about you and because I'm the only one that can come through the well, I came to see if you were okay."

Kagome turned and answered, "I'm fine, just another year older."

He asked, "Why didn't you tell us? We would've celebrated your day of birth with you."

She sighed as she replied, "I needed some time away to make some decisions." She turned away as she added, "I passed the entrance exams to high school." She glanced up as if to expect a reaction of sorts but instead received a blank stare. She sighed again before she went on.

"High school starts in a month and the classes are harder, to prepare me for college," Kagome went on as she continued to put the good china from the party away.

The hanyou, never the patient type said irritably, "And this is important for what reason?"

Kagome said, annoyed, "For my future. For the rest of my life and what I plan to do with it."

"Baka, what else is there? To find the final shard and defeat the bastard Naraku," Inu-Yasha snapped. "Keh, what else is there for you to do?"

"I see." Kagome opened another cupboard to store the last of the newly clean china. Her head down, she said in a sad, reluctant voice, "It's just as well, I have something to tell you."

Inu-Yasha felt a cold finger of dread skitter down his spine as he said uneasily, "Aa?"

Kagome continued slowly, "As I explained, classes for high school start in about a month, thirty days and I've made a decision. Tomorrow, I will come back to the Sengoku-jidai with you to do what I can to help find the last shard of the Shikon No Tama and defeat Naraku."

Inu-Yasha visibly relaxed as relief flooded his being. But his reprieve was short lived as she finished her statement and the words made his heart drop like a stone.

"At the end of thirty days, whether or not the shard is found and Naraku defeated, I will return home…and stay here….for good."

Inu-Yasha blinked his eyes as he murmured, "Nani?"

"You heard me, Inu-Yasha." Kagome then stepped to the doorway and snapped off the light. "We'd better get some sleep so we can leave first thing in the morning." She then turned and headed upstairs to her bedroom leaving the hanyou stunned.

As her words reverberated in his head like a death knell, Inu-Yasha pondered the bleak future that now stretched out before him, a future without the one person in his whole life that made him believe his miserable existence had meaning. And now, he had to face the stark, cold reality that he would lose her…forever.

He sat in the kitchen of the Higurashi house, just staring into nothing for a long time.

**END**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN "DARKEST HOUR"**


End file.
